


Terrible Acts for Love

by FoalFiend



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Dark Ritual, F/M, Neither of them want to be there but they're gonna do it, No Smut, Sorta Morrigan/Warden one sided, just talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 22:13:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19160008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoalFiend/pseuds/FoalFiend
Summary: "Neither of them wanted to be there. They didn’t want to be in that room, in that castle, in that kingdom or in that war that was swallowing everything whole. "Neither of them were doing the Dark Ritual because they wanted to. They were doing it for her





	Terrible Acts for Love

**Author's Note:**

> If you have not read "The Revelation" comic, then you may feel like you've missed a step when reading this. https://imgur.com/a/3lpob

Neither of them wanted to be there. They didn’t want to be in that room, in that castle, in that kingdom or in that war that was swallowing everything whole. He froze, when they first entered. She shut the door and he just stared at the far wall, slow uneven breaths.  
He didn’t want to be there. He didn’t want to be standing in this room, knowing that the woman he loved was in a different one. He didn’t want to be standing here where that witch was just standing there and watching him and she had everything to gain and he was still standing here in this room and she was still watching him and he wasn’t sure if he could even trust her…  
But she had asked him. She hadn’t even really asked him, not really. She told him the offer. She told him what she was told, that there was a price…but they might survive. They might succeed. They might get to have that happily ever after that he wanted to pretend he hadn’t been dreaming about since the moment he looked at her as she smiled at his stupid joke.  
“Alistair”  
He looked at her. Morrigan paused, then walked towards the bed. She glanced at him. He couldn’t read her face, not quite. But there was something there…something that made him wonder if he or Elissa truly knew what she wanted.  
Morrigan looked away. She sat down on the bed. For a moment, he thought he saw…guilt? Morrigan never looked guilty, no matter how red handed she was. She was smug or coy or something equally diabolical. But she looked at her hands, a moment of wavering.  
Awkwardly, Alistair stepped towards her. He felt like he needed to…comfort her?  
“Tis not something I enjoy, taking you to bed.” Morrigan said.  
“Oh, good. That’s a little less creepy.” Alistair paused, then sat down on the bed beside her. They were quiet. Alistair cleared his throat. “In the hall…you asked me a question.”  
“My memory tis not that poor.”  
Alistair looked at her. “This is it, right? What you asked about? That terrible thing that might help?”  
“My my, you can put something together.” Morrigan sneered, but there was less venom than either expected. Morrigan looked forward again. “Do you regret your advice?”  
He sighed heavily. “No.”  
She glanced at him. “You are doing this for her. You needn’t doubt that.”  
“That’s why you’re doing it too, isn’t it?” Alistair rubbed his neck, not sure if he could look at Morrigan.  
“Yes.”  
He was a little surprised. He had still been expecting her to lie. “That’s what she does, isn’t it? Everyone can’t help but love her.”  
“Indeed.”  
Alistair closed his eyes for a moment. “We should get on with this, right? Just…get it over with.”  
“Yes. I can make this more pleasant for you, a glamour, perhaps?” Morrigan cast a glamour, and Alistair spent a moment looking at Elissa’s face.  
He burst into laughter. A sharp contrast to the ache surrounding them, the silent hurt. “Not with that scowl! I don’t think that it would be a good idea.”  
Morrigan released the glamour. “Alright. Shall we?”  
Alistair stood up, casting a fleeting glance at the door. He wondered how he could love a woman so much, that he would sleep with another in her name.  
Morrigan wondered the same thing.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a chance to play with different styles. You are welcome to read Morrigan's love for Elissa as either romantic or platonic, as both can be powerful emotions.  
> Feel free to comment with thoughts.


End file.
